Rules of Engagement
By ruling of law, it is required that all navies, new or old, must follow these set of rules for engagement. Breakage of rules will result in a stern talking, several slaps to the face, and being forced to do the following: *Buy really high quality but expensive furniture from HYDRAXIS Navy. *Drink Mr. Nutt's salty sea tea. *Clean the entirety of the AFOH Super Warship fleet with only a toothbrush. *Be tickled by the Chinese for at least 6 hours (time may vary due to the violation gravity) *Be forced to go to one of the Russian Navy's labor camps in Siberia for a day. *Become the target of whatever stupidly overpowered thing you made. *Be treated like the "4 Unspeakables"(Harmonmj13, Jose.o.reyes, SkipperEdward and Admiral Phoenix) for 6-24 hours (depending on how many rules broken, how badly the rules are broken) * Be forced to stand a full day, tied to the 204 mega gun on the USS ELSA while the song Let it go plays for how long your sentence is.( for me, not a punishment, but we can and will play it for 8 days straight) * Be subjected to a merciless thrashing from the Narada. * Get a love filled, warm cup of WHOOP *SS ®© Hot chocolate. ''Terminology'' In order to understand this wikia, you must know a few things. *OOC: Out of Character *IC: In Character *BSC: Battleship Craft *SWC: Shin Wei Chou Mod, a mod for Battleship Craft that you can download, which adds a few new things. *Hansa: Hansa Mod, a mod for Battleship Craft that you can download, which adds new things. *RP: Roleplay *Neo-Earth: A planet that was recently found, which resembles Earth. *Tungsten Rod: A projectile usually dropped from space, onto Earth. The explosion created from the kinetic energies is like that of a nuke, just without the radioactivity. *Fleet Ship: A ship in multiple pieces, made to look like a group of ships are sailing together. *Flying Ship: A ship that flies. *MCM: Mega Cruise Missile. A term used by some Hansa users for the giant 5x5x5 VLS cruise missile in the Hansa mod (labelled in-game as ICBMs). *Doomsday Cannon: A giant cannon included in the Hansa Mod that shoots 2000cm shells. Actually called Devastator in-game. *MAC: Mass Accelerating Cannon, a weapon used only in Roleplay that, as its name says, it accelerates a certain ammount of mass to such level, that it can rip through anything. *Barge: A term used in some BSC groups, usually to describe very large and very flat ship, armed with several cannons. *Super-Warship: A ship armed with several guns, speed, and armor. They range from barges to trimarans, to battleship hulled ships. *Laser Cannon: A RP-only cannon which fires a massive laser. Also called a Wave Motion Gun. ''Rules of Roleplay'' *It is highly suggested you type in proper grammar, and space out sentences, dialogue, and words. It is bothersome to those who try to read your post and it happens to be in horrible grammar. *It is suggested that if your ship has an attribute (using Death Lasers, shields, guns of any type) you should post a picture of your ship as proof that yes, your ship has this and that, or at least looks like it is able to carry what you said it has. *It is forbidden to godmod. Godmodding is when a character can do anything without limits or boundaries. An example of this would be when a character downs a well armored flying ship with a pistol, or a small ship withstanding 200 ICBMs. Godmodding is a bannable offence, and starts at a 1 hour ban. After that, the ban will double with every godmodding action the offender does again. *You cannot kill a character without permission (unless they are red shirts) *If you are being attacked, there will be a time where you will get hit. You aren't invincible. *You cannot control someone who is already being controlled. *When you are talking out of character, please say so, such as putting the text in (( )) or putting "OOC:" before the text. *No Metagaming. Keep your knowledge separate from your character's knowledge. For example, if Zerstorer hides his shoes inside a closet in a apartment no one else is in, Beowulf cannot go and take the shoes because Beowulf did not see, and therefore he has no knowledge of the action. You may have seen the post, but your character did not see the post about Zerstorer hiding his shoes. *The New York Protocol will always and forever be reinforced. *Expect that things will not go as planned. You are not a mind reader, so it is mostly impossible to predict what will happen in the RP next. *Be reasonable when you make a post. Unless your ship can actually transform into a dinosaur in-game, it is unreasonable to have your ship transform into a dinosaur in RP. *Keep romance PG, and it is highly suggested you don't even try to engage in a relationship with another main character. It has nothing to do with the main point of the RP. *You must be logged in to roleplay. Failure to do so will result in your character or characters' actions (while being logged out) to be entirely ignored. It is very confusing on who is who if you are logged out. ''Rules of Online Battles'' *Those with a mod in their game can only battle against those with the same mod. *Respect those that you go against, flying ship, barge, or lifeboat. *You are not the Alpha elite, who will never be beaten. You will be beaten one day. *Do not whine about losing. Learn from your mistakes. *It is not suggested to complain about other types of ships (flying ships, super-warships, barges.) They are a part of the community, so be nice to your fellow BSC player's ship. *Capturing ships is not suggested, as it is a horrible thing to take credit for one's creation. Unless you are allowed to capture the ship, you shouldn't do it. It's not nice. *In engages in a normal ship to ship battle (battleship vs battleship), the 10.5 gun and any gun with the same ammount of power as the 10.5 gun is banned from being used. ''Rules of Diplomacy'' *No extremely powerful weaponry that can destroy the world in one shot. Once again, to reinforce the New York Protocol. *Respect all nations. If they are your enemy, you can hate them but you must still respect them (ex. Don't pee on their flag in front of the leaders). *No execution of leaders unless it is necessary. *Do not godmod your nation. For example, your navy does not have unlimited wealth. There is a time where you will run out. Probably in a very long time, but it will happen. ''Rules for Ships'' *It is highly suggested you show proof that your ship exists by posting a picture of your ship. *Your ship is allowed to look ugly. No one can criticize it, and if they do, they will be slapped in the face. *In an RP Battle between a Hansa ship and a normal BSC ship of the same class (battleship, destroyer, etc.) it is most likely that the Hansa ship will have the advantage. If there is a Hansa/SWC destroyer fighting a normal BSC battleship in RP however, it is likely the battleship will win. If a SWC battleship goes against a normal BSC ship in RP, they will be equal. In progress of writing.